The present invention relates generally to secondary containment systems typically used in connection with hazardous materials or other materials to be isolated from the environment. More particularly, a deployable modular containment system includes strut and corner members that may be interconnected to form a closed barrier or dike wall surrounding a primary container. The strut members are stackable for convenience in transporting the system and an alignment web is provided for defining an inside or interior perimeter of the closed barrier or dike wall and to secure assembled members together.
It is known to use secondary containment systems for reducing, if not eliminating, accidental spill of materials being stored or processed. For example, steel drum storage of hazardous materials may require secondary containment under applicable environmental regulations. Military fuel storage may be provided in a primary container surrounded by a secondary containment system.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,775 discloses a modular containment system employing interlocking strut and corner members that are staked to the substratum following assembly. Although portable, the strut members do not nest and transportation of the system was inhibited by the bulk of the strut members. For example, typical strut member dimensions range from 12 to 16 feet in length, several feet in height and about one foot in width at the base. In the absence of nesting or substantial interfitting engagement, the strut member shipping volume is substantially the sum of the individual strut volumes.
In addition to transportation considerations, it is desirable that the containment system be quickly and easily deployed and assembled. This is particularly true in the case of military applications wherein assembly, disassembly and transportation of the system may be provided at different locations by different personnel. Accordingly, it is important that the system components be limited in number and readily assembled to provide a sturdy construction.